starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crisis de rehenes del Senado/Leyendas
|objetivo = *Tomar como rehenes a los senadores, y forzar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine, liberar a Ziro el hutt de la prisión |fecha = 21 ABY''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela |lugar = Edificio Ejecutivo de la República, Coruscant |resultado = *Ziro el hutt liberado de la cárcel *Ala Este del Edificio Ejecutivo dañada |bando1 = *Banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane |bando2 = *República Galáctica |pp1 = *Cad Bane *Aurra Sing *Shahan Alama *Robonino *2 Droides de comando serie BX *3 Droide centinela clase IG-86 **Droide centinela no-identificado† **3D |pp2 = *Comandos Senatoriales *Guardia de Coruscant *Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker |bajas1 = Droide centinela no-identificado |bajas2 = *Por lo menos 22 soldados senatoriales *Múltiples droides *Senador Philo }} A mediados del 21 ABY, el cazarrecompensas duros Cad Bane organizó una incursión al Edificio Ejecutivo de la República para tomar como rehenes a varios miembros del Senado Galáctico. Bane planeaba forzar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine a realizar un indulto para el señor del crimen hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure, quien había sido previamente arrestado y encarcelado en el Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República por haber ayudado a la Confederación a secuestrar al hijo de su sobrino, Rotta. Bane reunió un grupo de cazarrecompensas que incluían a la cazadora de Jedi Aurra Sing, al weequay Shahan Alama, y el técnico pisciforme Robonino, junto a varios droides de batalla Confederados. Tras probar a su equipo colocándoles como presa al colega cazarrecompensas Davtokk, el duros alistó a sus cómplices para su próxima misión. Infiltrándose en el Edificio Ejecutivo, y deshaciéndose de varios Comandos Senatoriales en el camino, el grupo tomó a los senadores como rehenes. Bane atrapó a Palpatine y al Senador Orn Free Taa en la Oficina del Canciller Supremo, cuando Robonino había desconectado toda la potencia del edificio. Bane le colocó un ultimátum al Canciller Supremo: Ziro sería liberado, o de otra manera los senadores serían ejecutados. El Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker se hallaba dentro del edificio, pero estaba desarmado, y por consiguiente fue capturado por los mercenarios. Para asegurar la liberación del hutt como intercambio por la vida de los senadores, Bane le ordenó al Senador Taa llevar el indulto—colcado como permiso en un disco de exoneración—a la prisión para liberar a Ziro. Taa aceptó los términos a regañandientes, y fue escoltado a la cárcel por el droide centinela 3D. Como último acto en contra de Palpatine, los cazarrecompensas colocaron un sistema de láseres alrededor de los senadores—que activaría explosivos con el más mínimo toque—antes de partir del edificio. Los soldados clones de la Guardia de Coruscant llegaron a aprender al grupo en la plataforma de aterrizaje, pero los senadores aún atrapados le dieron vía libre a Bane y a su equipo para escapar con Ziro. Aunque Bane había activado por control remoto los explosivos—como pago al hutt por todas las indignidades que sufrió en la prisión—un Skywalker revivido logró hacer un agujero en el suelo alrdedor de los senadores, y todos ellos cayeron en el piso inferior del salón escazos segundos antes de que los explosivos detonaran. Preludio Contratando cazarrecompensas En el 21 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, el señor del crimen hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure, tío de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, fue parte de un complot orquestado por por el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y Conde de Serenno, Dooku, para secuestrar al hijo de Jabba, Rotta, y culpar a la Orden Jedi por el crimen. Para contactar a Jabba y convencerlo de la inocencia de la Orden, la Senadora Padmé Amidala fue al Palacio de Ziro con intenciones de negociar en nombre de la República, en la capital galáctica de Coruscant. Temiendo ser descubierto, Ziro pidió consejo al Conde Dooku y terminó arrestando a Amidala, pero la senadora logró enviar un mensaje a su droide de protocolo, C-3PO, quien acudió a la Guardia de Coruscant. Liderada por el Fox, los soldados clones y entraron furtivamente en el palacio de Ziro y aprendieron al hutt con la ayuda de una Senadora Amidala liberada.[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)|Película de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] 250px|left|thumb|Sing, Alama y Robonino aprueban el examen de Bane. Ziro fue encarcelado en el Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República en Coruscant, y para liberarlo de la prisión, el famoso cazarrecompensas duros Cad Bane fue contratado para la misión. El duros comenzó a reunir un equipo de cazarrecompensas, formado por la Cazadora de Jedi Aurra Sing, el weequay Shahan Alama, y el técnico pisciforme Robonino. El equipo también tenía varios droides comando serie BX Confederados y droides centinelas IG-86.Puesto a que los miembros orgánicos del grupo operaban casi siempre por su cuenta, Bane organizó una prueba para éstos.The Clone Wars: Invitation Only Sabiendo que su colega cazarrecompensas tenía intención de matarlo para reclamar la recompensa sobre su cabeza, Bane llamó a Davtokk al planeta de Keyorin, bajo el pretexto de que buscaba reclutas. Para engañar a Davtokk, Bane preparó un maniquí de sí mismo con el cuerpo de un droide de batalla, y al llegar, Davtokk le disparó, pero descubrió prontamente el engaño. Robobino detonó varios explosivos pre-plantados, y Davtokk quedó atrapado por una red razor de Shahan Alama, pero Davtokk logró salir de ésta. El mercenario esquivó al weequay que se le aproximaba con la intención de lanzarle una granda flash-bang, pero quedó finalmente inválido tras un disparo de la francotiradora Aurra Sing. Robonino, Alama y Sing rodearon a Davtokk, y Bane se hizo notar en la escena, explicándole a Davtokk que éste había sido una simple prueba para sus colegas. Cuando Davtokk falleció a manos de Bane, éste y su equipo procedieron a Coruscant para liberar a Ziro. Sin embargo, Bane no optó por un honrado rescate, en lugar de eso, eligió tomar como rehenes a los miembros del Senado Galáctico, y forzar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine a preparar un indulto para el hutt. Una reunión secreta 250px|right|thumb|Skywalker visita a la Senadora Amidala en su oficina. A pesar de que debía de estar en un periodo de meditación, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker visitó a su esposa secreta, la Senadora Padmé Amidala, en su oficina en el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República. Durante su plática, Skywalker proclamó que para él no había nada más importante que su amor por ella, y le dio a Amidala su espada de luz para simbolizar el afecto que le tenía. Cuando Amidala le sugirió que se marchara, Skywalker se rehusó y comenzó a besarla. El senador Bail Prestor Organa, junto con C-3PO, entraron en el lugar, buscando a Amidala para que acudieran a una reunión organizada por el senador Philo, para discutir la Facturación de Invasión Privatizada Realzada, uno de los temas de una sesión del Senado. Skywalker se ocultó detrás del escritorio de Amidala, y ésta, escondió en las mangas de su vestido la espada de luz de Skywalker. La senadora tuvo que irse con Organa a la reunión, llevándose consigo el arma Jedi, sin poder regresárselo a su esposo. La operación Entrando y tomando rehenes Al llegar a Coruscant, el equipo de Bane se separó para hacerse su entrada al Edificio Ejecutivo. Bane, Alama, dos droides comando, y un droide centinela llegaron al edificio en speeder aéreo, donde confrontaron a un escuadrón de Comandos Senatoriales. Desde una torre adyacente, Sing distrajo a los guardias disparando como francotiradora, y su fuego eliminó a casi todos los Comandos, mientras que Alama y los droides los enfrentaban cara a cara. Bane dislocó personalmente al capitán de los guardias, y los droides comando se vistieron con la armadura de los Comandos Senatoriales, para asegurar que no fuese descubierta la situación. Sing, Robonino y otros dos droides centinelas llegaron a la escena y un segundo speeder aéreo. Dejando a las dos unidades BX afuera para despejar la plataforma de los Comandos muertos. El grupo de cazarrecompensas se abrió paso hacia el complejo. 250px|left|thumb|Cad Bane y su equipo en la plataforma externa del Edificio Ejecutivo de la República. Al eliminar a los guardias dentro del salón de control de poder del Edificio Ejecutivo, el grupo destruyó también un droide asistencial, un droide de protcolo, un Treadwell WED-15 y una unidad R5 en el salón. Dejando a Roboino para sabotear la potencia del edificio, el resto del grupo se dirigió a la reunión de los senadores. En el camino al Ala Este del edificio, donde los senadores se reunían, Bane lanzó un detonador térmico al salón donde se reunían el resto de los Comandos Senatoriales, y Sing eliminó al último de los guardias con un disparo a su cabeza. Entonces, el grupo entró en el Domo Anexal, rodeando y tomando como prisioneros a los senadores Organa, Amidala, Philo, Dantum Roohd, Zinn Paulness, Onaconda Farr, Riyo Chuchi, Jakker-Sun, una senadora, y un senador christophsiano, junto al droide de protocolo C-3PO. Cuando el senador Philo se rehusó a ser tomado rehén, e intentó salir del edificio diciendo que "no escucharía insolencias", Bane le disparó al senador gran en la espalda y le ordenó al resto de los senadores entregarle sus dispositivos de comunicación, si es que eran tan osados como para hacer lo que Philo intentó. Bane hizo contacto con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine en su oficina y le exijió que Ziro Desilijic Tiure fuera liberado del Centro de Detención. Cuando Palpatine se rehusó, Robonino desconectó la potencia del edificio, activando su sistema de emergencia y dejando a Palpatine y al senador Orn Free Taa atrapados en la oficina, con la potencia de comunicaciones con el exterior desactivada. Sin embargo, Bane no sabía que Skywalker estaba dentro del edificio. Al notar que las luces rojas de emergencia se habían activado, Skywalker se marchó de la oficina de Amidala para averiguar qué pasaba. Al llegar al atrio, presenció cómo los cazarrecompensas rodeaban a los senadores, y espió los eventos que tenían lugar. Asegurando al hutt y el escape Cuando Bane vio al Caballero Jedi en una plataforma al lado del lobby, el duros le disparó y tras su escape, envió a Alama y a un droide centinela a capturar al Jedi. Al contactar al Canciller Palpatine al conectar su comunicador con el puesto de comunicaciones del edificio, Skywalker se dio cuenta de que debía reactivar la potencia para que se pudieran pedir refuerzos. Mientras Alama y el droide se acercaban a la habitación donde Skywalker había contactado a Palpatine, el Jedi logró desconectar rápidamente su comunicador y esconderse justo en el momento en que ambos cazadores entraron. El Caballero Jedi usó un truco mental sobre Alama para hacer que éste y su compañero autómata abandonasen el lugar. Posteriormente, ambos se separaron buscando al Jedi. Tras perseguirLO sigilosamente, Skywalker atacó al droide, pero se vio obligado a enfrentarse en un combate mano a mano, puesto a que no tenía espada de luz. Skywalker logró destruir al droide y escapó poco antes de que Alama regresara. Tras examinar los restos del droide, Alama dedujo que el Jedi estaba desarmado. Tras informarle de su descubrimienro a Bane, Alama continuó la cacería, esta vez ayudado por Sing. Fuera del salón de control de poder, Skywalker se topó con Robonino, y el técnico asustado optó por retirarse de vuelta al salón. Mientras Skywalker intentaba entrar en el salón, Alama lo encontró, pero el Jedi atrajo con la Fuerza el bláster de Alama hasta su mano. Sin embargo, el Alama desarmado se agachó, dando paso a una ráfaga de disparos de Sing, quien se había posicionado como francotiradora detrás del weequay. Los disparos de Sing hicieron que el bláster saltase de la mano de Skywalker, y con Skywalker acorralado en la puerta del salón de control de poder, Robonino se unió al combate, y electrocutó al Jedi. Cuando el Caballero Jedi inconsciente fue llevado ante Bane, atado con esposas. Posteriormente, Bane contactó a Palpatine y le ordenó que realizara los preparativos para un indulto y se lo diese en un disco de exoneración al senador Taa, quien lo llevaría a la prisión para que el hutt fuese liberado. El droide centinela 3D acompañó al senador a la plataforma de aterrizaje, donde un speeder estaba aparcado junto a un transporte grande donde se colocaría el hutt. Al llegar al Centro de Detención, Ziro fue liberado, y fue escoltado por 3D de vuelta al Edificio Ejecutivo, mientras Taa se quedaba por seguridad, cuidado por la Guardia de Coruscant en la prisión. right|thumb|250px|Skywalker y los senadores quedan atrapados por un campo láser de explosivos. En el atrio, Bane le ordenó a su equipo colocar los "recuerditos de despedida" alrededor de los senadores: un sistema de láseres que activaría explosivos con el más mínimo toque. Los cazarrecompensas pensaban usar a los rehenes como su última alternativa para escapar si el Canciller Palpatine intentaba capturarlos mientras se mantenían en Coruscant. Al desearle a los senadores y al Jedi la "más respetuosa despedida", Bane dejó el edificio con su equipo. Bajo las órdenes de Taa, los soldados de la Guardia de Coruscant rompieron el ventanal de la oficina de Palpatine para asegurar la vida del Canciller. En la plataforma de aterrizaje del Edificio Ejecutivo, un par de cañoneras LAAT/i llegaron, y los soldados de la Guardia de Coruscant llegaron y rodearon a los cazarrecompensas. Palpatine contactó a Bane y le ordenó que se rindiera, pero el cazarrecompensas le reveló el estado actual de los senadores, y para mantenerlos seguros, Palpatine accedió a regañadientes a abandonar sus intentos de capturar a Bane. Los clones que rodeaban a los cazarrecompensas le permitieron a Bane y a su equipo dejar el edificio. De vuelta al Ala Este, Skywalker ya se había recuperado, y Amidala cortó sus espoas con la espada de luz. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia segura del Edificio Ejecutivo, Bane activó por control remoto los explosivos, como consuelo para las indignidades que Ziro había sufrido en la prisión. Sin embargo, Skywalker pudo cortar un agujero en el piso alrededor de los senadores, permitiéndole a todos caer en la habitación inferior justo antes de que los explosivos detonaran. Consecuencias 300px|left|thumb|Bane y su grupo descansan tras su exitosa misión. Posteriormente a su escape, Bane repartió la recompensa a las cuentas de sus camaradas, y les ordenó que se fueran separados, para escapar de los ojos de la República. Sin embargo, Alama fue atacado por una fragata clase Munificente Confederada sobre el planeta de Florrum. La General Jedi Aayla Secura se encontraba en el área ejerciendo labor de reconocimiento, y envió un equipo de soldados clones bajo el mando del Comandante CC-5052 para obtener mayor información.Mientras tanto, Robonino se marchó hacia su cuartel general submarino en el planeta de Rodia, pero fue atacado por el Alto General Jedi Kit Fisto y una unidad de soldados clones.The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (part 2)'' Entre bastidores La toma de rehenes apareció por primera vez en el episodio final de la Primera Temporada de la serie de televisión ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', "Hostage Crisis." El solo episodio obtuvo los mayores ratings televisivos desde la premiere de la serie, la cual mostró los episodios "Ambush" y "[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]]."Nielsens: Reality shows duel it out in Tuesday's ratings en USA Today El cómic web Invitation Only ocurría justo antes de "Hostage Crisis", y mostró la prueba que Bane le hizo a su equipo al atrapar a Davtokk. El conflicto de rehenes también mostraba la aparición de cazarrecompensas en la serie, al igual que la primera de muchas apariciones de Cad Bane, un cazarrecompensas que aparecerá extensamente durante la Segunda Temporada. Aunque si bien el Conde Dooku, uno de los aliados Separatistas de Ziro,o el mismo señor del crimen contactaron a Bane para liberar a Ziro de la prisión, no se sabe de manera oficial quien fue el que contrató a Bane para la misión. La toma de rehenes iba a tomar lugar supuestamente en todo el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República, pero varias de las secuencias de diálogo indicaron que los senadores estaban dentro del Edificio del Senado. Cuando Bane hace detonar los explosivos, el humo viene del edificio del Senado, en lugar del Edificio Ejecutivo, el cual es un error de animación grave, el cual se notó antes de la emisión del episodio, pero no pudo arreglarse a tiempo. Apariciones * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (part 1)'' Fuentes * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *The Official Star Wars Blog » Report from WonderCon 2009: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part II: Meet Cad Bane) Categoría:Batallas de las Guerras Clon